Custom:Mysterion
Mysterion is the super hero alter ego of Kenny McKormick. History At some point, Kenny decided to do something about the rising level of crime in South Park, so he made a cloak, mask, and numerous jerry-rigged gadgets, and took to the streets as Mysterion. The Coon Mysterion appeared near Cartman (as the Coon) on the roof of Walgreens. Cartman tried to find out his identity (a process largely relying on Mysterion "tripping up" over his own speech), but it backfires, and Mysterion easily manages to deduce the Coon's true identity (mostly because Cartman was the only kid in town with the Coon's body type). Mysterion leaves and reports to the local police station the next night to report various crimes - mostly just public order offenses (however, the police are quite impressed). Upon leaving, he is confronted again by the Coon, who feels that he is being ripped off. Mysterion, rather than enter an argument, uses firecrackers to distract the Coon while he escapes. While Mysterion recruits Kyle Broflovski to gather intelligence for him, Cartman teams up with Professor Chaos (Butters Stotch) to take down Mysterion - Chaos lays a trap to reel in Mysterion by threatening to blow up a hospital. The plot is successful, but instead of a clean take down, Mysterion - despite coming close to death at one point - comes out on top in a fist fight with Chaos and General Disarray (Dougie). Afterwards, though, Cartman convinces him to reveal himself to stop these attacks from happening. Mysterion reluctantly agrees, and reveals himself at a press conference (although it is still unclear to the viewer). A deleted ending shows Kyle in prison for vigilantism, when the real Mysterion turns up and asks why Kyle did that - Mysterion, now knowing he can truly trust Kyle with anything, reveals his true identity to Kyle in private. Coon 2:Hindsight Mysterion is a member of the organization called Coon and Friends, headed by Cartman, which fights crime together. Mysterion seems to be an unofficial leader, since everyone respects him over Cartman, and he tries to convince Cartman that there are bigger things to worry about (such as the Gulf Oil Crisis) than the appearance of a new superhero, Captain Hindsight, who doesn't actually do anything to stop catastrophes but instead explores what could have been done to prevent them. When Cartman beats up Mosquito and Mint-Berry Crunch (Clyde Donovan and Bradley Biggle), two fellow heroes, Mysterion and the others vote Cartman out of Coon and Friends, and Mysterion takes unofficial command as the group leaves to help confront the Dark God Cthulhu, released by the irresponsibility of DP (formerly BP) in drilling. Mysterion Rises Mysterion has decided to keep the group name Coon and Friends, simply to spite Cartman. The group are running a lemon bar stall to raise money to help with the crisis, but on return to their HQ (Cartman's basement) they find that the place has been trashed by Hindsight, who had been trying to find pictures of "him" making out with Courtney Love (actually Butters in makeup). He threatens the group with a gun - Mysterion, after trying and failing to reason with Hindsight, pushes his head against the barrel and tells him to fire. The Human Kite (Kyle) tells him to chill out (revealing him to be Kenny in the process), but Mysterion asks the others to go. Hindsight tells Mysterion his "perfect 20-20 hindsight" is a curse - Mysterion manages to push that into insignificance with his own curse: his inability to die, worsened by the fact that nobody remembers his dying. Later, the group meet in Clyde's room researching the "cult" of Cthulhu on the internet, where they stumble across a newspaper article about Kenny's parents being arrested for cult activity, at which point Kenny's surprise causes him to drop his Mysterion voice. He questions his parents as Mysterion, and they reveal where the meetings take place to him - as well as that they only went along for free drinks, which Kenny doesn't find very hard to believe. The group go and spy on the meeting, where a particular passage from their book, the Necronomicon, interests Mysterion. Having seen the Goth Kids at the meeting (since millennia of suffering and darkness "sounds pretty Goth"), Mysterion confronts them. They don't take him too seriously, but before he gets anywhere the cult leader turns up and tells them to kill him. Despite the rest of the group trying to intervene, the leader stabs Mysterion (Toolshed:"Holy cow!They killed Kenny!" Human Kite:"You jerks!") - who promptly wakes up in his bed. The others turn up, and Toolshed (Stan Marsh) asks Kenny why he "ran away". Kenny cannot answer, since they will not take him seriously. Coon vs Coon & Friends Mysterion ponders where his power came from, while the others discuss what their "powers" are. The others don't take him too seriously when he tries to convince them that he actually can't die - he begins to lose his temper when Kyle says he thinks it would be cool to not be able to die. He then begins listing different ways he has died. Eventually, he resorts to shooting himself through the head in front of them, much to their shock. Later, the others are once again discussing their "powers" and where they came from, at Mysterion's (serious) suggestion that he should explore where his immortality came from. Cartman then reappears, and seems to be remorseful - but nobody takes him seriously. When he convinces them to come outside, he has Cthulhu banish them to the Sunken City of R'Lyeh (aside from Mint-Berry Crunch, who fled). Mysterion finds some spikes in a pit and purposely impales himself in order to die, and wake up in his bed at home in South Park, so that he can find a way to rescue everyone else. The improvised teleport works, and he returns to the Goth kids, who are gathered in Goth kid Henrietta's bedroom, for information on the cult. Bradley (who is the younger brother of Henrietta) passes by the bedroom door, sees Mysterion inside, changes into his Mint-Berry Crunch costume, and he chases after Mysterion after he leaves through the window. The two eventually track down Cthulhu after Mysterion reads that it takes an immortal to kill an immortal. Cartman had been using Cthulhu to kill various people he didn't like - hippie festivals, the city of San Francisco, and Justin Beiber had all fallen prey to Cthulhu. Mysterion arrives and confronts Cartman, who has misinterpreted the idea of being a hero and thinks that it involves making the world a better place for himself rather than other people. Mysterion eventually demonstrates true heroism and offers his own life to Cthulhu in return for his friends - before this can happen, though, a message arrives from space for "Gok'Zarah." At first, Mysterion believes the message is for him, but it turns out that the message is for Mint-Berry Crunch. Mint-Berry Crunch subsequently uses his powers to defeat Cthulhu and rescue the remainder of Coon and Friends. After the group puts Cartman in the holding cell with Butters, Mysterion gives up on trying to convince the others that he can't die. After saying that he is tired and wants to go to bed, he commits suicide once again to return home. The Poor Kid Kenny, along with his big brother Kevin, and little sister Karen, are sent to a foster home after their parents are arrested (again). Although their new foster parents, the Weatherheads, seem nice at first glance, they are actually even more abusive than the McKormicks were, enforcing their agnostic lifestyle on pretty much anyone who enters their home. Kenny immediatly notices Karen is extremely miserable, so he comforts her as Mysterion on their first night. On their first day at their new school, Kenny defends Karen from a bully as Mysterion in front of his foster brothers and sisters. This instills them with the beleif Mysterion is Karen's gaurdian angel, infuriating their foster parents. The Weatherheads hose down their foster kids with Dr. Pep-r to enforce their opinions, but Kenny manages to slip away unoticed. He changes into Mysterion in under 30 seconds, and smashes on the floor in his new bedroom. This lures the Weatherheads to his room, where he left a note telling them to look in the fridge. There, they find a can of cola with 30 times the usual amount of sugar. The Weatherheads subsquent suger rush exposes them for the abusive jerks they are. Afterwards, the foster kids are sent back to their original families (although Kenny is almost immediatly killed by a "giant reptilian bird" before he can enjoy his 15 minutes of fame). Personality Mysterion is much darker than Kenny usually is, and speaks in a much deeper voice. He also gets mad way easier than Kenny, to the point where he actually shoots himself in the head after failing to convince his team that his superpower, his familiar inability to die, actually exists. He also looses his cool when The Coon fails to grasp the concept of being a hero, thinking it means making the world a better place for himself. Despite being the exact opposite of the Coon, Mysterion isn't above using his super hero persona to improve his personal life, intimidating his parents to make them stop abusing their kids. Kenny also uses his Mysterion persona to give his younger sister, advice, probably due to the fact Mysterion is much more serious than Kenny is. Karen, in return, has come to see Mysterion as her gaurdian angel, being completely oblivious to the fact Mysterion is actually her brother.